Taken by Surprise
by Maerchen Freunde
Summary: How is a big-boned guy supposed to get the hot blonde girl? It could happen, right? Ino/Chouji fluff/romance/angst/drama and whatever else I can think of.


_**A/N: I have been asked by a loyal, and patient, fanfiction member (you know who you are, overlordofnobodies) to write some Ino/Chouji fluff. This is the first piece for that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters therein.**_

_**Roguish Eyes**_

"Mmm-mmm-mmm," Chouji hummed happily around the potato chips he was chewing. Barbeque flavored. His favorite. He closed his eyes to savor the salty, sweet, tangy taste. The smoky smell filled his nostrils deliciously, making his mouth water for the next handful.

He sat on the park bench with his mother, pumping his short legs hard. His small chubby arm was buried to the elbow in the enormous chip bag he held in his lap. He was happy.

"Don't you want to swing, dear?" said his mother, tugging on his wild brown hair gently.

"Unh-unh," said Chouji, a frown appearing between his brows. He chewed and hummed loudly.

"I thought you wanted to go to the park to swing?" she said, concern in her voice.

"No," said the little boy. He looked up at his mother.

She looked down at him with love in her dark brown eyes. She was smiling at him, her rosy cheeks round, just like his.

"I like sitting here with you," he said, taking his hand out of the chip bag and patting her plump thigh.

"Well, thank you, sweetie," said Akimichi Makoto, putting her arm around him and hugging him to her cushiony bosom. "I like sitting here with you, too." She brushed lightly at the small red-tinged handprint on her pants with her other hand. She smiled again, returning to her paperback book.

Chouji snuggled into her side, digging into the chip bag and sighing contentedly.

He loved his mom. She was soft and smelled good and made him feel happy.

He pumped his legs, back and forth.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm," he hummed, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Wha'chu got in your mouth?"

Something cool and hard pressed on his knees.

"Wha'chu got in your mouth, hunh, wha'chu got in your mouth?"

He opened his eyes wide and looked over the edge of the chip bag.

Two wide, startling blue eyes stared at him. The eyes were set in a heart shaped face crowned with silky pale blonde hair. The eyes were the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Bluer than the bluest sky, or his mother's prize set of soup bowls, or his favorite blueberry popsicles. As blue and beautiful as the cornflowers his family grew in their famous herb gardens.

The owner of those blue, blue eyes was a little girl. She was leaning casually on her folded arms on his lap, one foot crossed over the other behind her. She looked very comfortable, like she leaned on him all the time.

"Uh," he said, his hand frozen in the chip bag.

Slowly he pulled his hand out and held the open bag forward for her to look into.

She stuck her pretty nose into the bag.

"Oh! Chips! I lo-o-ve chips!" she pulled her nose out of the bag and looked sad. "But my mommy won't let me have chips. She's says they're bad."

Chouji was thunderstruck.

How could anyone's _mother_ say anything so terrible?

It was unthinkable.

Silently, he held the bag further down, shaking it invitingly.

The little girl's lovely blue eyes widened. Her mouth formed a sweet pink 'oh'. She looked slyly to the right and left and slipped her slender hand into his chip bag. She snagged one large curvy chip and pulled it out, holding it delicately between her thumb and forefinger.

Chouji noticed that her fingernails were painted a pretty glittery lavender color.

She nibbled on the edge of the chip, her beautiful eyes closed in enjoyment.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm," she hummed, chewing the chip thoroughly.

She licked her lips and cleaned off the tips of her fingers with a pink tongue, like a cat.

Chouji watched every movement she made, his mouth open and still.

The girl pushed off from his knees.

"Thank you!" she said, cheerfully. She skipped away, turning once to flip a friendly wave in his direction.

He watched her hop across the grass, her long white-blonde ponytail swinging behind her. She joined another group of kids at the swing set. She didn't turn back again to wave to him.

After a minute, Chouji sunk his hand into the bag and pulled out a large handful of chips. He stuffed the chips into his mouth. He leaned against his warm, comfortable mom.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm," he hummed contentedly, pumping his legs.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you like this little piece. I'm not sure where I'll go with this…**_

_**The title is taken from a popular song at the turn of the Twentieth Century. If you like old cartoons, you may have heard it. **_

"While strolling through the park one day

In the merry, merry month of May

I was taken by surprise

by a pair of roguish eyes

In a moment my poor heart

was stole away"

Lyrics by Ed Haley (1884)

_**Please review. It only takes a moment but is very much appreciated.**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
